


A milk tea

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chanyeol was not fan of coffee shop but still found his soulmate in a cute Barista.





	1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop was the only open shop as Chanyeol rushed to hide from the rain. He noticed few people already there, some already drenched to the bones.

“Do you want to sit?” the question made him look away from the tables to the bar where a barista looked at him with a polite smile.

His tanned skin looked rather surreal in his black on beige uniform so Chanyeol check him out, blantly, for few seconds, and nodded suddenly as he noticed how the Barista chuckled softly, looking away. He reached the nearest table, facing the barista who was kind enough to approach him. 

“Do you want anything in particular?” Chanyeol fast glanced over the menu. He was cold but not up for anything sweet nor bitter, especially not coffee and the barista seemed to catch on. “Do you prefer to try our Milk tea? It is basically a tea bag in hot milk. You can add honey to it.” Chanyeol looked at him before nodding.

“Yes, please.” the barista Jongin, Chanyeol noted the name tag, smiled warmly as he left the table. Right then, Chanyeol allowed his emotions to sank in. That barista was something else. Something he had never manage to experience before. 

And he was scared by the end of his tea cup.

As soon as the cup of tea was paid, Chanyeol ran away. The rain was still drenching people outside but Chanyeol was so warm inside that it did not matter at all. He reached home wet, breathless, and horny. Kyungsoo, his boyfriend, gave him a look. 

That night, Chanyeol caught himself before he could moan the barista’s name during the rounds of sex that failed to satiate him but pleased Kyungsoo greatly. It was a relief.

Chanyeol avoided the coffee shop for few days and his new Project got him busy so it did fit. However, when he did pass by the coffee shop, Jongin was wipping the floor while dancing and it seems that the shop was closed as well which explain why Jongin took extreme liberty to do what he wanted inside. Chanyeol stood there and observed the grace of the man only to notice how the man stopped noticing him. Jongin blushed madly as soon as he noticed Chanyeol stoned there, wipped his hands before waving softly. Chanyeol knowledged him with a nod, still too mesmerized even if there is no dancing involved. 

Chanyeol was mesmerized by how beautiful Jongin looked at that moment. Breathtaking even. The lights went out and Jongin looked away first. Looking back, he waved again and walked away.

Chanyeol did as much and reached home to find Kyungsoo sitting there with an absent look in his face. “Kyung. You are still up.” Chanyeol soon noticed the bags by the living room and looked at his boyfriend. “Kyungsoo?” 

The way shorter man approached him with a sad smile. “Remember how we promised ourselves to break up as friends if ever we did not work out?” Chanyeol paled considerably.  Pleas nearly left his lips but he held himself. “I had a job proposition in Hong Kong. Few weeks ago, to be accurate, and I need it. It is the step I need to make in order to grow in my career and you know how much I struggled to reach where I am.” 

Chanyeol knew oh so well. The nights where Kyungsoo would drink his soul out sobbing his struggles to Chanyeol were witnesses to that. “But… I will miss you.”

“Me too. I will miss you so much, my loving chanyeollie.” Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s cheeks. “I will miss you a hell lot. Call me when you can.” 

Chanyeol shot him a look. “Going now?” Kyungsoo nodded and tears flooded down Chanyeol’s cheek as the man left his side to give him an envellope and keys. “What is this?”

“A handover. You are free to sell the house or do whatever you want with it.” Kyungsoo simply explained as he picked a bag. “I got a flight in less than five hours so I am heading to the airport.” 

Chanyeol was kissed goodbye and left alone in the house. His tears flew down endlessly as he did not expect it to end… and that smoothly nonetheless. He picked his phone to call Kyungsoo who answered it. “Yes?”

“Will you come back?” Chanyeol sobbed it. “Please tell me you are coming back…” he sobbed unnoticing the sobs in the other side of the line. 

“I am sorry. We are over.” and the call ended. Chanyeol sobbed there for what seemed hours until he got seized by a headache. He showered, as it was nearing Midnight and made himself a coffee sitting naked in the living room. He tried to call Kyungsoo again but reached a dead end. He sent him messages in SNS. Desperate ones. Calm ones. 

But in the end Kyungsoo did not answer and Chanyeol left a “text me when you reach there.” He slept right then and there.

The next few days, Chanyeol was a mess. Kyungsoo was a pillar in his life and he was by then struggling. At work, he was still the same but other than that, Chanyeol was different. His co workers were worried by the end of his first week alone so they manifested their concern and even invited for a coffee. He refused at first but had to give in anyway. 

“This coffee shop is known for their excellent service.” Baekhyun, his coworker, explained as he dragged Chanyeol to a familiar neighborhood. When they faced the coffee shop, Chanyeol’s heart raced as he knew who he will be seeing. He got in, anxious only to notice strangers serving instead of Jongin. 

He couldn’t hide his disappointment at all. “You want to go somewhere else?” Chanyeol shook his head and forced himself to smile reassuringly. Baekhyun kept on talking, to which Chanyeol tried joining, until a waiter stood by their side. 

“Can I serve you something?” Baekhyun looked up and smiled, obviously seduced by the guy next to their table.

“A milk tea, please.” Chanyeol ordered, unconsciously looking around, looking for Jongin.

“A frappé please.” Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol out of his daydream to notice the smirk in the man’s face. “You came here before, did you?” Chanyeol simply nodded. 

“I shelted myself from rain here, once.” Chanyeol simply said. He looked out and his breath hitched. Jongin was coming with a tray of empty glasses, looking flawless. Chanyeol had to look away as soon as Jongin was too close and focused on his friend who looked at him curiously. “The milk tea is a good alternative for Latte. So I ordered it.”

“I see.” Baekhyun smirked. “I can say they got nice waiters here. Nice hot ass waiters, precisely.”

Chanyeol sighed, holding himself from looking for Jongin as Baekhyun commented so. “Kyungsoo is in Hong Kong.”

“We know.” Baekhyun sassed back. “His SNS is full of Hong Kong sightseeing. Is this why you are in such dispirited state?”  

Chanyeol did not answer as Jongin served someone in his sight, which gave him scary emotions. He went red the second Jongin gave him a nod and a shy smile. Baekhyun thankfully did not read that the way Chanyeol meant it. 

“What happened?” Baekhyun held on Chanyeol’s hands and Chanyeol realized how cold his hands were. “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol simply smiled. “He went to work there. To live there.” Baekhyun was about to say more when the order came. Chanyeol had soon his hands on the warm cup of tea. “So, we are over. He didn’t give me time to swallow that. I just came home and he had packed his things, leaving me with a simple goodbye.”

Baekhyun’s soft face tensed. “You are serious?” Chanyeol nodded drinking tea as his eyes got filled with tears. “It is his loss, Yeol. He made that choice and I am sure you will meet someone better.”

Chanyeol was about to say something when in his sight, a man slapped Jongin’s butt. Jongin’s expression got mixed with shame and horror while Chanyeol felt rage build up inside him. He stood, held Jongin and dragged him back. The man who was joking with his friend looked at Chanyeol tall figure in shock then at Jongin. “I will ask you once and politely to appologize to the waiter for what you did or I will drag you ass out and accuse you of sexual harrassment.” Jongin whimpered behind him.

“Please. I am ok.” Jongin pleaded after a long silence. Chanyeol let him go and picked the man who pushed him away, spitting insults on him. Baekhyun was soon by his side.

“I called the police. They will be here soon.” Baekhyun spoke as Chanyeol was close to explose. “You better apologize before he break your bones.”

The man scoffed. “Call that police. You are not scaring me.” He looked at Chanyeol with a smirk. “You can take that bitch. There are better asses to bang out there.”

“Jongin is not a bitch.” Chanyeol roared before he could punch when someone hugged him.

“Please. Please, don’t engage a fight.” Jongin pleaded, sadly. “I am sorry about this, please.” Jongin gave Chanyeol a broken stance. 

“You should not be sorry. He sexually harrassed you and he is insulting you while all you had been doing was minding your own business and serving people.” Chanyeol felt like sobbing. In fact, he was already tearing up. “Why is it you who appologize?”

Baekhyun patted on his back. “You are right, Chanyeol. But, Jongin will get in further trouble if you engage a fight  _ inside.” _ Chanyeol shot Baekhyun a look and looked at the man who had stepped the coffee shop. He did not think twice, ignoring  Jongin’s pleas and ran to kick the man. Baekhyun got in the fight too.

When the police got involved, Baekhyun told them everything as the coffeeshop owner showed up. “I am the coffee shop owner and the waiter’s father. This is actually not the first time this man harrassed my son.” Chanyeol gave the man handcuffed by his side a dead glare. “Our regular Mr. Byun and his friends couldn’t help and get mad it happened again.”

“Does he attack your son only?” The officer asked and Coffee shop owner shook his head.

“Many waiters of mine had left because of the abuse he caused them.” The man explained. “But my underaged kid got most of the blows.”

“Jongin is underaged?” Chanyeol asked him in shock and the man nodded.

“He is not an officiel waiter of the coffee shop. He just prefer helping me out instead of actually working on his homeworks.” The man chuckled amusedly at that while Chanyeol felt like a pedophile. “He will graduate this year, I hope.” 

“Anyway.” The officer said suddenly. “This is a sexual harassment case and a violance case which will be taken up to court.” Chanyeol paid his own freedom, as he was the only one involved while Baekhyun waited for him outside. The coffee shop owner was with him as well.

The man bowed to him. “Thank you for standing up for my son.” The man stood up as Chanyeol bowed back.

“His ashamed face had hurt my pride. No one reacted! The poor kid.” Chanyeol simply said, bowing again to the man. “I am sorry he had to live such experience.”

“Jongin had always kept quiet about that. The fight you brought was what made me realize my son had been bullied under my eyes.” the man walked with them. “Let me drive you back to the coffee shop. I was told you did not take time to finish your cup.”

“No, thank you.” Baekhyun politely declined. “We should head home. A day work awaits of us tomorrow.” They took a taxi at that. “I never knew you were hot blooded.”

“I just hated how that asshole humiliated the kid in public.” Chanyeol stated simply. “The kid was about to ignore him and carry that shame inside. That was unfair.”

“He is was terrorized by your anger.” Baekhyun remarked. “Maybe he feared it to happen, you know. That someone get into a fight for him.”

Chanyeol frowned at that but they said nothing as they reached the coffee shop where Baekhyun had his car. Chanyeol just waved goodbye to his friend and walked away. 

“Wait!” He paused and looked at the kid who ran to him. Jongin stood in front of Chanyeol with flushed cheeks and shy smiles and Chanyeol felt like kissing the man right then and there. “Thank you.” Chanyeol blinked at him in confusion. “For standing up for me.”

“You should stand for yourself.” Jongin blinked as he looked up from his feet. “You can not swallow the humiliation every time.”

“I know.” Jongin smiled softly. “But the costumer is king and fighting or even complaining may get us bad reviews and dad will disallow me to come if it happens.”

“You are graduating soon. You should focus on your University entrance exams, not on serving people.” Jongin blushed and pouted. “I am serious, Jongin.”

“I know. I just… School stress me a lot.” Jongin sighed and smiled warmly. “I will do my best this year but in one condition.” Chanyeol gave him a look but Jongin ignored. “Allow me to treat you on a Milk tea or hot chocolate.” Jongin blushed. “I wanted to repay for your kindness with me.”

Chanyeol approached him and held his cheek. “I will.” Chanyeol reassuringly smiled. “Go now.” 

Jongin nodded shyly and stepped back for Chanyeol to do the same. “See you soon, Mr. Costumer.”

“Chanyeol… My name is Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol observed as Jongin glowed in a smile.

“See you soon, Park Chanyeol.” Something inside Chanyeol grew tremendously and he realized that he will show up. He will definitely show up.

He came to drink milktea, everynight almost, even if he did not find Jongin among the staff. He was soon a regular with previliges. He did not realize how life got all its color back until Baekhyun told him he was better.

“Did you fall in love?” Did he? Chanyeol couldn’t tell. But he somehow felt complete. He felt unneeding a pillar or an anchor. He felt stronger. 

Kyungsoo and he spoke in the phone occasionnally but Chanyeol did not ask Kyungsoo to comeback neither did he say anything about how he felt. As if Kyungsoo was back to be a simple friend. “I got a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo announced and Chanyeol gave him a loud gasp.

“Really? I am happy for you. It is better than to be alone in a foreign country.” Chanyeol was truly happy. “Send me his picture. I would love to see how hot he is.”

“I will.” Kyungsoo’s tone made Chanyeol expect the next. “Aren’t you made I got someone else?”

“No, why? You are the one living in a foreign place, you deserve a support system with you. I live close to my family, to my favorite coffee shop, my friends. I am not that selfish.” Chanyeol spoke sincerely and Kyungsoo sighed in relief.

“I am glad you took it well.” Chanyeol dismissed him because why wouldn’t he? He never loved Kyungsoo. He never felt anything for anyone.

Except for the dashing Kim Jongin. At the memory, Chanyeol felt his insides twist. Thankfully, the call ended, and he was alone with his thoughts. “He is a minor. Hold your horses, Park Chanyeol.” he groaned to himself as he laid down.

Chanyeol met Jongin few days after and the kid looked thinner. “Hi, Jongin. A milk tea please.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Chanyeol.” Chanyeol scoffed.

“Chanyeol hyung will do just fine. I am a regular now, I am nearly part of the furniture.” Chanyeol smiled as Jongin chuckled. “I will work on something here, is it ok?” Jongin noticed the laptop the man was about to pull out.

He held the man’s shoulder and Chanyeol felt the touch kick him inside. He missed Jongin, he realized. “We got a plug there. Let me lead you to the closest table.” Chanyeol nodded and followed Jongin. As soon as he sat down, Chanyeol realized how intimate it was so he looked at Jongin who plugged his cable.

“Will you join me?” Jongin looked at him surprised. “I hadn’t seen you in a while, Jongin. I hope we could talk.”

Jongin looked confused for a moment but nodded. He walked away and so came back with two mill tea cup. He sat down beside Chanyeol shyly and Chanyeol was nice to be the one talking. He asked Jongin about the jerk.

“Oh, he got in jail and didn’t show up since.”  Jongin explained. “Thanks to you.”

“I am glad.” Chanyeol smiled. “how are you doing at school?” Jongin pouted.

“I am trying.” Chanyeol chuckled at that. “I am just not good at math or sciences.” 

“Math and sciences are crucial subjects for your overall marks.” Chanyeol gave him a scolding look. “Do you need help? I can give you extras on maths at least.”

“Oh you can?” Jongin looked surprised and  Chanyeol was the one to blush. “Why would you help?” Chanyeol didn’t know why so he gave Jongin a scolding glare. “I mean thank you, really, I just… I can not repay you.”

“Graduate. That all I ask.” Jongin blushed at that and nodded sipping from his cup. “You dance well.” Chanyeol commented as he sipped from his cup. Jongin mumbled a shy thank you, turning redder. “You are in a dancing club?”

“Yes. We got a performance soon.” Jongin seemed excited about it.

“I would love to see it but I will definitely be busy.” Chanyeol gave him a bummed look. “I got a project that I starts on soon with my team.” Chanyeol pouted at Jongin’s pout. “It sucks to be working until late, huh?”

“It is.” Jongin commented. “But I can recorded it for you.” Chanyeol nodded with a smile but deep inside he knew it was not like seeing it live. 

He smiled still as he asked Jongin about his school and future plans. Jongin spoke no stop, and Chanyeol enjoyed every sound and every movement Jongin made.

It was only when he was home and as sleep reached him that he realized. “I think I can live my whole life with him.”

Days went on with Chanyeol making time to tutor Jongin in math every now and then. Jongin proven himself to be a very hardworking kid. “I got a day off tomorrow.” Chanyeol announced. “If you want, we can take all this to my place, where is the calm and we will have a checkup exams to see if you got well what I taught you. Maybe even revise for your entrance exams.”

Jongin gave him a shocked look. “You would do that? On your day off?” Jongin flushed a very adorable pink in his face. “You should rest.”

Chanyeol kindly caressed his cheek. “Helping you will make me rest. I will stop worrying about my job and so on.” Chanyeol smiled. “Plus, I will get definitely bored without you.” Jongin gave him a look and Chanyeol only smiled warmer. “I will pick you up, ok?”

“I have a afternoon off. For self study. Come and take lunch with me.” Jongin offered. “I would love to take lunch with you.”

“Sure.” Chanyeol indeed showed up at lunch time, by Jongin’s school. He smiled as Jongin jogged to join him with another kid. 

“Hyung! Is it ok if Sehun join us today?” Jongin said pulling his friend closer. Sehun was also a part time worker in the coffee shop and had served Chanyeol often.

“Sure. You can join the math tutoring session.” Chanyeol said he shook hand with Sehun. “This is an exam period, I am sure you will need some help.”

“If it is not too much to ask.” Jongin said with a worried frown. Chanyeol dismissed with a smirk.

“Lunch is on you, though.” Chanyeol pointed out and Jongin had a sudden panicked look. “I was joking.” Chanyeol laughed. “Come. Let us have some nice grilled meat.”

The kids spoke about the performance that will be in two weeks from then. Chanyeol observed how lively Jongin became when dancing is involved. It made him smile endearingly at that. They made it to the restaurant and Chanyeol made sure to treat Sehun with as much care as Jongin, noticing how oddly the kid was looking at him.

Once home however, the situation differed. Chanyeol had cleaned up his house for the visit but still nervous bubbles bursted inside his stomach. He smiled to them as they sit down. “I will pick my laptop and an empty notebook and come back. Make yourselves home.”

When he got back with laptop, Silently, he noticed Sehun and Jongin standing close, as if kissing and he coughed getting in. The kids parted away and Sehun went crimson. “Hyung! Can we freshen ourselves?”

Chanyeol nodded, with a forced smile. “The bathroom is in the end of the hall.” Sehun nodded and went to the bathroom first. Jongin meanwhile sat down and picked his math books. “You should wait for Sehun before starting.” Chanyeol patted Jongin’s head but as Jongin looked at him, it did sting.

A painful emotion did sting his heart. He was hurt Sehun was what Jongin wanted and not him. He was hurt he was too old, too lacking, and too out of league. He went to the kitchen and made three mugs of hot chocolates. He found Sehun there and no sight of Jongin. “You are done?” Sehun looked up from his books. “Here a hot chocolate for you.” As Chanyeol sat down, he focused mostly on tutoring. He asked Sehun where he struggled the most and Sehun told him where he did have issues. As they were discussing, a topless Jongin got in. 

“Hyung, is there a place where I can hang my shirts. I wet them accidently.” Jongin smiled innocently and Chanyeol stood to take the shirts. He had a huge wet spot in the chest as he hang them in the balcony. When he returned, Sehun had given Jongin a shirt and Chanyeol felt his inside tense at that.

“Let us get started.” they worked for few hours, only pausing when Chanyeol called for food orders. They had drinks and food all over the place by the end of the day. 

As they handed over their final papers to Chanyeol to correct, Jongin and Sehun cleaned up and swept the table clean. “You did well, both of you. 97% of your answers are correct, Sehun. Jongin, you did better than in the beginning of the day, 89%.” Jongin sparkled in happiness at that. “But! You better do better in the exams.” Jongin nodded at him happily. “It is getting late. Let me walk you both home.” The kids nodded as it was really late. They waited for Chanyeol who wore casually. “Who is the closest?”

“I am!” Jongin pointed at the coffee shop’s ways. He walked them until Jongin’s place. “Good night, Chanyeol hyung. Thank you for today’s tutoring.”

“Welcome. Now rest.” Chanyeol simply said as he patted on Sehun’s back. “See you!” As they headed to Sehun’s place, the kid seemed to fidget.

“Hyung.” He called simply and Chanyeol looked at him. “Why are you nice to Jongin?”

“I am just tutoring him.” Chanyeol gave him a look. “But you can say he is such a good friend, I want to be his friend.” Sehun nodded at that. “Why are you asking? Is it bad to be friend someone six years younger than me?” Chanyeol noticed the shake of head. “Do I look that old?”

“No. It is ust odd how you are glowing next Jongin.” Sehun commented sternly. “Even Jongin find it odd.” it made Chanyeol pause and Sehun looked at him sincerely. “Especially the day you defended him. He was weirded out and freaked out at your reaction.” Chanyeol held himself from reacting and simply nodded.

“I had a rough day, back then.” Chanyeol simply said. “I just needed a trigger to explode and that was enough to make me want to punch walls.” Sehun nodded at the explanation. “I never apologized for scaring him.” 

“It is ok now. It is the past.” Sehun simply said. “Just, tone down your emotions around him, Hyung. Jongin is not the best at expressing himself and I don’t want him to worry too much. He is my bestfriend after all.” Chanyeol nodded and Sehun stopped walking. “Thank you for walking me back. Have a nice trip back.” Chanyeol simply smiled.

“You will do well in exams, Sehun. I wish you good luck.” Sehun shyly thanked him back and got in a building. In his way back, Chanyeol couldn’t help and shake as his tears flew down like rivers. He made it home few moments after and sat down to cry.

He felt not only hurt by all the emotions he tried to ignore and he was more hurt he was seen under such light by Jongin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Days went on and Chanyeol tried to lessen the time he would go to the coffee shop. “The project deadline is nearing and I got a lot to do.” That was his excuse when Jongin asked him if he was free on wednesday. “But why do you ask?” 

Jongin just dismissed it. “Nothing important. My performance will be on wednesday so…” Chanyeol had a realization look on. “I will record it anyway.”

“I wish I can come, but I am tied. I am sorry.” Chanyeol gave Jongin his best smile. “But I know that you will be the best. I saw you dancing, remember.” Jongin blushed but still looked so sad as he left Chanyeol’s table with his order. Chanyeol could read the disappointment in Jongin’s expression as he observed the kid. He sighed as Jongin came back with his order. “Jongin…” He held the kid’s apron. Jongin nodded at him, but said nothing. “I will try to come. I give you no promise but I will try to be there.” Jongin smiled at that and nodded.

“Thank you.” and He was there. He fell sick that day so he didn’t go to work. With a tired expression on, he dragged his feets inside the school’s open stage. They were singing as he got behind a tree. Jongin had told him the performances started after lunch so he was surprised to see them already on stage performing. He was focused on it when a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

“Oh Mr. Park?” Jongin’s family was right in front of him. “I am glad you managed to come. Jongin was truly excited to show you his performance.”

Chanyeol was thankfully taken by coughs he managed to hide his flustered and red face. “He insisted and I couldn’t deny him his eagerness.” they led him to a seat, sitting next to Jongin’s father. “I saw him practicing once.” His father gave him a look. “He was supposed to clean the floor but kept on dancing.”

The old man scoffed. “Typically my son.” 

The singers stopped and soon dance performers showed. Chanyeol’s heart nearly jumped out of his throat as he saw them but soon realized Jongin was not part of the performers. They danced on a H.O.T song which made Jongin’s father stand and cheer. Obviously a fan. 

Singers and dancers went on stage while Chanyeol’s insides were tensing and clenching. He was nervous for Jongin. He wanted the kid to do well and knew that Jongin was nervous as hell. 

It was as singers stood to sing that he got enough and he excused himself. He went to the backstage, ignoring people around. He soon found Jongin held by Sehun, the kid was on knees while his friends were trying to cheer him up. “What happened?” It made him cough to say so and he had to breathe for a moment. Jongin looked up and brightened up at his sight.

“He panicked.” Sehun simply said. Chanyeol sat in front of Jongin and held his cheeks. Jongin’s heart could be felt jumping in his veins and so was Chanyeol’s.

“Repeat after me.” Jongin nodded. “I am sexy and I will burn the stage.”

“What?” Jongin gave him a shocked look but Chanyeol squeezed his cheeks. “Ah, Hyung! It hurts.”

“Scream it. Come on!” and Jongin screamed it. He went crimson as he did so but Chanyeol urged him to say it again and again until Jongin was all red and laughing. “Now go to that stage and focus on one point ahead of you. Nobody out there matters, ok?” Jongin nodded and hugged Chanyeol tight. The hug made the tall man feel like melting marshmellows. He nearly forgot himself in the hug if not for the cheerings that reached them. “I will hurry to sit and watch blow everybody’s mind.” 

Jongin nodded and soon faced Sehun who smiled kindly to him. 

“Jongin.” Jongin looked back to Chanyeol who smiled sincerely. “I believe in you.” At that Chanyeol joined Jongin’s family, his fever worsening and feeling colder. His brain was shutting down until Music played with nobody in the stage. It got full of smoke and two shadows showed up with flashy clothes. Chanyeol soon realized that Jongin was indeed the sexiest. The Kim family stood to cheer for Jongin and Chanyeol did. 

Jongin shot him a killer smile and Chanyeol nearly died there. He clapped as the boys performed while his heart swell with pride. 

He was so proud of Jongin that his emotions got the best of him and as soon as Jongin finished, Chanyeol sneaked out to sob a bit far. He couldn’t see the way out and his health worsened but he cared less. Jongin was amazing. Beyond amazing.

Hands on him made him blink his eyes, trying to hold himself. He noticed Sehun first. “Oh you did so well! So well!”

Jongin held him as he wobbled. “Why are you crying, Hyung?”

“I am sorry. If I did not fall sick I may have missed it and I am so so proud of you, Jongin. You were heavenly marvelous!” Jongin smiled happily at the compliment. “I am unable to hold my pride. Not even a little.” 

“You are also fevrish.” Sehun commented. “Maybe You should take him home, Jongin. He won’t make it on his own.” Chanyeol wanted to object but as Jongin’s family rushed to their side and checked them, he couldn’t voice a complaint. They parked him in front of his house so he bowed. 

“Thank you and I am sorry for rushing you all out.” Jongin’s father dismissed it.

“Can I stay with hyung a bit, dad?” Jongin asked, with a clear pout in his voice. “He lives alone, he needs care and I got a week off.”

“Far well, Jongin. I won’t deny you that.” The man drove away and Jongin helped Chanyeol to his bedroom. Chanyeol started stripping as soon as he sat down. 

“Can you help me fetch a pajama?” Chanyeol tiredly asked and he soon had a shirt and sweatpants in hands. “Thank you, Jongin.” 

“Welcome hyung. Lay down once done, I will make you a soup.” Jongin rushed out and Chanyeol changed his clothes with a heavy head. He blacked out at some point when he felt himself wrapped and cuddled with someone much colder. 

“Jongin.” Chanyeol called unconsciously, as he woke up slowly and shivered. “I am cold.” hands on his body made him groan. He opened his eyes on Jongin scooting closer and weakly looked away. “No. I will make Jongin sick.” Yet Jongin held him close, back hugging him at that point.

“Are you hungry, Hyung? You need to take meds.” Chanyeol nodded and Jongin slided out. “Don’t sleep.” Jongin said as he ran out of the room. 

Chanyeol sat up and fixed the pillows to lay back. When Jongin got back with food, Chanyeol had regained some consciousness. “Thank you, Jongin.” Shy, Jongin helped him eat and gave him medecines, before picking the tray. “I want to shower.”

“Yes, Hyung. Shower will cool down your fever.” Jongin helped him stand up and Chanyeol smiled at that. He looked at Jongin for a long moment, with an expression that mixed sadness and happiness at once. “What is it, Hyung?” 

“Thank you for staying. I hate being alone.” Chanyeol simply mumbled as he got in the bathroom. “I will shower fast. Go eat if you didn’t.” Jongin nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Showering sobbered Chanyeol up and he allowed himself a moment to think straight. “He can’t stay, Chanyeol. He can’t stay with you acting like this.”

He made it to his bedroom and wore fresh clothes before blowing his hair dry. He noticed that Jongin did not manifest so he walked out of the bedroom to the living room when he heard hushed discussion going on. He noticed Sehun by the door, with Jongin. They seemed to discuss things. The sight made his heart burn in pain and he recalled why he tried to avoid Jongin the entire time. “Sehun?” He called in a fake surprise. “Come on it. It is cold outside.” they looked at him. “Isn’t it late for you to be out? Come in, come in.”

“I just came to check on you, Hyung.” Sehun simply said and Chanyeol patted on his back as he got caught in a coughing fit.

“I will be better by tomorrow, I hope. I got a lot of work to do.” Chanyeol commented as he tiredly plopped down on his couch. “The medecines made me feel better.”

“I will give you a warm lemon ginger and honey tea to sooth your throat from much coughing.” Jongin offered and Chanyeol simply thanked him. 

Sehun sat down next to Chanyeol and rested a hand on his forehead. “You are still feverish but not like earlier.”

“I showered so I am cooler.” Chanyeol commented as he looked away. He noticed his pictures with Kyungsoo are gone. He recalled not noticing the one he had in the bedroom since Kyungsoo left. Did he take them? 

He looked around when a hand on his shoulder made him look up. “What is it?”

“My phone.” Jongin gave him a cup and dashed back to the bedroom. He handed it over. “Thanks.” He called Baekhyun first. “Hi Baek. How is work going?” as he discussed in the phone he noticed Sehun leave his side and join Jongin in the kitchen. He did not want to think of it but his voice cracked at some point.

“Are you ok, yeol?” Baekhyun asked worriedly and Chanyeol hummed, coughing to fake his state.

“I got hit by a coughing fit, sorry. So, if I get better tomorrow, I may come.”

“You got three days off, Yeol. Rest.” Baekhyun ended the call at that and Chanyeol scoffed at that. He scrolled through Kyungsoo’s sns and sent him a message which made Kyungsoo facecalled him. 

“You did not show a pic of your boyfriend, Kyung. I am hurt you forgot me that way.” Chanyeol teasingly pouted when he got a harsher cough fit.

“Are you sick, yeol?” Kyungsoo asked him in worry. Chanyeol just nodded. “Shit, yeol. You suck at taking care of yourself.”

“I got friends over, they are taking care of me as I heal.” Chanyeol looked at the kitchen side. “They are making food for themselves, right now. Or maybe making out.” 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Gross. I am glad they are there anyway.” Chanyeol smiled and soon a man showed up. “Chanyeol, this is Yifan. Yifan, this is my bestfriend Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol and Yifan shared casualities before Yifan had to take Kyungsoo somewhere. It was over and Chanyeol was back to be alone with the two loving birds. He stood and wobbled to the kitchen where he noticed Sehun and Jongin confirming all his suspicions. They were making out and eagerly. He stepped back, shocked and slowly made his way to the bedroom. The cold brevage sat there in a side table while he wrapped himself in the sheets. 

He refused to shed tears at that, because he knew all along. “Hyung?” Jongin’s voice reached him and he was glad he had covered his face somehow. “Are you ok?”

“My throat hurt. I am tired.” Chanyeol had a pained tone in his voice and he hoped Jongin took it for his sickness. “I will sleep. I want to sleep.” 

“I will let you sleep. Sleep well.” Jongin said simply and turned off the light. He heard the front door  open and close so he hoped they left. He allowed himself to shed his tears and he shed a river. The loneliness he felt before only grew then and his sniffs were the only thing that filled the deafening silence around him.

He did not notice someone with him until a hand landed on his head. “Hyung?” Chanyeol tensed considerably. “Are you hurt?” Chanyeol said nothing and Jongin pulled the covers away only to uncover two wide sad eyes. “You were crying, why?”

Chanyeol sniffed as he wished he wrapped Jongin’s waist and burried his face in Jongin’s stomach. “I am sorry.” He sniffed. “I need a moment.”

“Sure. I was going to take a shower.” Jongin offered and slided away while Chanyeol shifted to lay on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep which he thankfully managed to.

When he woke up, he and Jongin were tangled in bed in such an intimate position. Chanyeol found himself shedding tears at that as he caressed Jongin’s face softly. Jongin didn’t wake up at all which allowed Chanyeol a moment to enjoy what never meant to be his. He felt his emotions stir up and grow wilder, so he slided out. He showered , made them a breakfast, before sitting down by Jongin’s side. “Hey.” he caressed Jongin’s eyebrow. “Wake up. I made breakfast.” Jongin stretched and looked at him. “Come. The table is ready.”

Jongin nodded and Chanyeol smiled at Jongin’s cute sleepy pout. He slided out of the room before the kid would notice anything. Jongin sleepily made his way to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he joined Chanyeol, the kid looked still sleepy. “Good morning, Hyung.”

Chanyeol smiled at him. “Good morning, Jongin.” he looked down to his food. “I did not cough much since I woke so I guess I am better.”

“You had a coughing fit in your sleep and a high fever.” Jongin pointed out as he rested his hand on Chanyeol’s tense forehead. “You are considerably colder than yesterday. So I guess you are better indeed.” Chanyeol found himself trapped and said nothing for a while.

Jongin seemed to notice the expression in Chanyeol’s face. “Hyung?”

Chanyeol looked at him and blinked. “Yes?” 

“Is everything okay?” Chanyeol nodded. “You look… tense.” Chanyeol smiled and shook his head, gladly mouth full. “Sure? You cried yesterday, though.”

“It ease my flu.” Chanyeol mumbled flustered, as he blushed madly. “I usually cry more than that. It makes my body sweat out the toxines.” Jongin blinked at him in shock. “It healed me faster each time, so I kept doing it.”

Jongin nodded, smiling. “I never thought that.” He picked the plats and went to the kitchen, followed by Chanyeol who simply dismissed Jongin tries to stop him.

“I am better. Trust me.” Jongin pouted and Chanyeol was tempted to run his fingers in his lips. “I am considering going out this afternoon.” Jongin gave him a look. “I need fresh air and you too.” as The kitchen got cleaned, he held Jongin’s hands which made the kid both blush and panic.

Chanyeol read it all and it did bleed him out.

“Sehun deserve better than to see his boyfriend stuck here with a sick man.” Jongin was about to talk. “Go. Have fun. I am really better and I will be back to work tomorrow.” Jongin wanted to say something. “Go, Jongin. Come on. No need to be shy.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin suddenly ask, after a moment of silence. Chanyeol nodded and looked away for something to wipe his hands and subtly his tears too with. “Hyung. I…”

“I know a good place for dates. It is a park not far from here.” Jongin paused at Chanyeol’s shaking voice. “I discovered it few years ago but never had the chance to take anyone there. The sight is breathtaking by the sunset even if it is surrounded by buildings. If you go now, you can picnic there before it happens.” Chanyeol forced a smile. “I will write the directions down.”

He left a stoned Jongin there, wrote the paper even if his tears didn’t allow him to see and steady his handwriting. He sniffed and patted his cheeks to hold himself. “Don’t be silly, yeol. Don’t be silly.”

He turned to find Jongin there, standing with an uncertain look. “Did I hurt your feelings somehow?” Chanyeol shook his head, wearing a sincere small smile.

“I just…” Chanyeol wanted to lie. He truly wanted to but it did ball up and he simply allowed himself to shed few tears, looking away. He sniffed and looked back at Jongin trying to speak. “I just want to be alone. If it is possible, Jongin.”

Jongin nodded, with a worried look. “May I comeback later?”

“I will pass by the coffee shop once I am better.” Chanyeol promised sincerely, and Jongin looked relieved at that. “Thank you for your care. I abused it, Jongin.” Jongin nearly spoke. “I will repay you your kindness someday.”

“I will take your word on it.”Jongin approached Chanyeol and hugged him which made Chanyeol melt, hugging back. He closed his eyes and tried to mark this moment in his mind but soon pushed him away.

“I am still contagious.” Chanyeol gave Jongin a playful pout to which Jongin chuckled, his frown easing. “I will go dress up.” 

He indeed dressed up, and joined Jongin who was back to his jacket. He was wearing his shoes when Chanyeol picked his own. “Where are you going?”

“Treating myself for some lunch after a healing walk in the fresh air.” Chanyeol automatically said. It was what he planned. He planned to doll himself up. He planned to survive it.

He smiled and waved good bye to Jongin who walked to the other side with a phone in his ear. Slowly, Chanyeol felt his pain remain but his urges to sob faded. He reached a bookstore and sat down with a coffee and a book until he got hungry. From there, he ate in a nearby restaurant and by pure curiosity, he walked to the date spot he wanted Jongin to go to as the sunset neared. He stood in a high hidden spot, when he noticed Jongin and Sehun in it with three dogs. They were taking pictures of each other, with no pic nic around. Chanyeol smiled, laughed even, at Jongin’s cute poses and how the boy enjoyed the park.

The sunset bathed the place in nice colors and Jongin made a dramatic gasp looking around. He was amazed and Chanyeol was happy he was. He nearly left when his phone rang. 

Nini it said and Chanyeol’s heart leaped in his chest. He hesitated but answered anyway. “Jongin?”

“Hyung, I took my kids to the park and oh my god!” Chanyeol had to hide and observe Jongin on the phone while Sehun was kneeling down to feed the dogs treats. “I love this place, thank you!”

“I am glad you liked it.” Chanyeol smiled through his tears. “I always dreamed to take my soulmate there but he went there with his boyfriend and three dogs, so it is as if I was there.” Jongin was fast to catch on but Chanyeol had been hidden well. “Good bye, Kim Jongin.” 

He ended the call and walked away, his cheeks wet with unstoppable tears. He lost and he lost with dignity. “Maybe when Jongin is major, I would have a chance. Yeah… I can still dream that.”

He nearly made it out of the park when arms wrapped him and an erratic breathing reached his ears. “I knew.” Jongin’s breathless voice made Chanyeol stiffen more. “That you weren’t nice for no reason… but Soulmate?”

“You are a kid, Jongin.” Chanyeol spoke sadly. “Let us talk when you are old enough for me to kiss you.” He tried to untangle himself but soon dogs jumped on him and he covered his face instead, allowing himself to sob as silently as possible. “I am punished. I know I am.” Hands led him to a shoulder that he leaned and covered his eyes on. “Let me go, Jongin. Please let me go.”

“Why? Why do you want to be away?” Jongin patted on his back softly. “If it hurts, stay.”

Chanyeol looked up at that, pain written in his eyes. “So I can see you kiss your boyfriend in my kitchen again? So I can hate myself for finding my soulmate in someone I can not even…” He looked up to the shocked Sehun, and down to the pale Jongin. “Good bye.” He dashed at that. He ran back home and locked his door. He did not turn the light on and slided in bed, covering himself and sobbed the way he wanted as he did blasted his earphones with loud music

He knew they will try to reach him so he put on the plane mode and sobbed. He sobbed harder than anytime before until his head did hurt and fell asleep out of tiredness.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun realized that if Kyungsoo’s absence did hurt Chanyeol, whatever happened to him destroyed him. Chanyeol did not leave work, taking the project as an excuse. He ate less and slept on his desk most the nights.

“Spit it out.” He ordered as he sat next to Chanyeol after their project final audit. “The project excuse is gone, why are you looking so lifeless?”

“I am fine. I will go home and sleep until I recover all this.” Baekhyun nearly fell for it but as he got out of his office, he noticed Chanyeol working still.

“Yeol?” Chanyeol did not move. “Are you coming?” The tall man sighed and stood, picking up his veste which was unused for days. “You need a nice bath and a nice meal.” Chanyeol nodded. He was glad Baekhyun did not stop by the coffee shop but did park by his house. He left the car and got in the front door, hit by the smell of moist. “Ow. Shit. It smells bad here.”

“I didn’t turn the AC in a while.” Chanyeol simply commented and indeed turned it on. He went to shower and walked back to find Baekhyun going through his phone.

Baekhyun noticed him and frowned. “What is the meaning of this?” Chanyeol picked his phone from Baekhyun’s hold to find it saturated. It only means the phone had reached limit of missed calls and Messages. It made his eyes water. He gave it back to Baekhyun.

“Delete them.” Baekhyun gave him a shocked glare but said nothing for a while.

“Hyung. Please talk to me. Hyung, I am going nuts. Nothing looks, feels, tastes, or smells the same without you. Please talk to me, Sehun and I are no more. Please talk to me. I miss you. You still owe me. A milk tea.” Chanyeol had froze at Baekhyun reading through the message. He read few more before sighing. “Someone did not give up.” The phone rang at that and before Chanyeol could stop Baekhyun, the man answered. “Hi. Yes, he is in the shower. Oh he was busy with the project, he finished it today. Yes sure. Bring something to eat, He didn’t eat in a while.” the call ended and Chanyeol went back to his room. 

He sat down, shedding tears before standing and picking clothes. He wanted to wear black. Something soulless. He picked whatever he had in black from his closet, wore them, before noticing Baekhyun throwing things in a plastic bags. “Everything is spoiled.” The man simpled said and Chanyeol did not answer that, dusting the living room before laying down. He closed his eyes for a moment when knocks on his door made him sit up. 

He picked the garbage and opened the door on a surprised Jongin. The younger looked drained, pale and sad. Chanyeol bowed to him softly as Baekhyun showed up. “Jongin? Come in.” Chanyeol slided out to throw the garbage and walked back to a loud one sided chat. “He did not eat and sleep well too. I don’t know what came to him really. He was not like that.” Chanyeol got in, and tiredly sat down. He and Jongin looked at each other for a moment but he soon looked away.

“Can we talk?” Jongin simply asked and Baekhyum butted in. 

“I will lock on you here until he does.” Baekhyun offered and did leave them at that, closing and locking the door on them. Chanyeol wanted to yell something to Baekhyun when a hand on his made him stiffen.

“Please eat first.” Jongin offered and Chanyeol looked at the food. “You lost a lot of your usual cheerfulness. And weight too.”

Chanyeol glanced at him for a moment. “I was too busy to eat. You lost weight too.” Jongin offered him a wrap and he sighed before swallowing it.

“I did. I couldn’t eat well…” Jongin admitted, with a sad smile. “I survived on Milk tea on my best days.” Chanyeol looked at him in shock, tears willing up. “Your favorite drink.”

“It is not.” Chanyeol sniffed. “It is not my favorite drink.” His tears fell heavily as he made a wrap for Jongin. As Jongin’s mouth was stuffed, he caressed the kid’s lips. “I had a boyfriend before but I then met you in a rainy day and you offered me that. That is why I keep ordering it. It reminds me of you.” jongin held his hand as he shed his tears as well. “When your father told me you were underaged, it was too late. I was too late. I had you so deep inside me. I was complete by your mere memory since then and it took me Sehun’s warning to realize… you were too young for me..” 

“Age doesn’t matter. I am seventeen, and I am old enough to understand.” Chanyeol shushed Jongin with  simple touch on his lips.

Chanyeol dried Jongin’s tears. “Let us talk when you are old enough to kiss me.” He simply said as tears ran down his cheeks. “Not now.”

Chanyeol fed Jongin most the food, trying to stop Jongin from sobbing. Baekhyun opened the door as their silence went for long. “Did you make up?”Chanyeol looked at Jongin who sniffed. 

“I will walk him home.” Chanyeol offered with a big smile. Baekhyun beamed at that. 

“I will let you two alone then.” Baekhyun left at that. Chanyeol packed things up tiredly.

“Hyung.” Jongin spoke suddenly. “Can I ask you one thing?” Chanyeol absently nodded. “Can you say you hate me?” Chanyeol gave Jongin a shocked look. “Say that and I will disappear from your life forever.” 

Chanyeol faced him but the words did not leave his lips which made Jongin smile and hug Chanyeol who struggled a bit before hugging him back. “I knew you won’t.” 

“I can’t hate you.” Chanyeol allowed himself to admit that. “A side of me went missing without you.”

Jongin blushed and hugged Chanyeol who hugged him back. They stood there silently until Jongin’s phone broke the peace. Sehun’s name could be read in it and a hurt expression filled Chanyeol’s face. Unaware, Jongin answered the phone. “Yeah.” He leaned on Chanyeol who he held him tight. “I am with Hyung. Yes. He will walk me home.” Jongin looked up to notice Chanyeol’s expression. “I will kiss him for you.” the call ended and Jongin tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “Sehun wanted me to punch you but I kissed you instead.”

“Do I deserve the punch?” Chanyeol softly pushed Jongin’s hair away from his eyes. 

Jongin pouted. “He is mad at you for ignoring me for four months.” Chanyeol blinked. “It took him a lot to make me survive.”

“Four months.” Chanyeol was surprised. It felt like the time had stopped for him and he forgot its notion. He looked down to the kid in his arms and smiled. “Let me take you home, Jongin.”

He indeed wolked Jongin home and stood there as the kid walked to the front door. Jongin paused and looked at him, just to shyly wave a goodbye, and Chanyeol nodded at him. He was going nowhere.

Jongin’s expression brightened the coffee shop  since Baekhyun and Chanyeol got in the coffee shop after work, the following days. He would have various position in the coffee shop but still take their orders, make them and serve them. Chanyeol and he barely shared words, but Baekhyun adored their limited interactions. “Marry the kid, Yeol.”

“He is still underaged.” Chanyeol deadpanned and Baekhyun smiled suddenly.

“You are not against the idea of marrying Jongin just his age.” Chanyeol blushed at that and tried to ignore his friend. “It is adorable how you love him.”

Chanyeol looked over Jongin who was talking with Sehun. The kid looked his way and smiled shyly which made him smile. “Aren’t we supposed to love our soulmates?”

Baekhyun chuckled. “And how did you know?” Chanyeol gave him a curious look. “That he is your soulmate?”

Chanyeol wanted to give many reasons like how his lungs seems to forget how to work whenever Jongin is pouting to anyone or how his heart burn when Jongin is happy to see them or when he feel  _ complete… _ But, as Jongin approached their table without an apron, everything died in his throat. Jongin stood by their side and leaned toward Chanyeol. “Can I sleep over your place?”The next day was a sunday so the school objection disappeared from his mind. “I told my family I want to sleep over your place.” Chanyeol blinked in confusion but still nodded and Jongin beamed as he sat down. “Wait for me here, hyung. Call?”

Baekhyun chuckled. “I doubt he will move, pumpkin. Go pack.” Jongin dashed at that and Baekhyun laughed at his cuteness. “I see what you love about Jongin the most.” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a confused glare, finishing his cup. “He matches you in personality as much as he completes your personality. A match made in heaven.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “I still can’t have him in my life.” Jongin showed up at that with a bag. “I will pay the drinks and we can go.”

Baekhyun stopped him. “I will handle it.” He patted on Chanyeol who was about to say something if not Jongin’s excited thanks. He followed the kid outside and walked by his side silently. He was drinking the boy’s beauty when Jongin looked at him and suddenly held his hand.

Chanyeol blinked and blushed as Jongin pulled him closer. “You are walking too slow, Hyung.”

“You are beautiful, Jongin.” Chanyeol was not really thinking his words out so it came out so sincere, Jongin went crimson. “Sorry. It came out before I could control my mouth.”

Jongin’s expression neared a sad expression. “I am sorry you have to apologize for everything you say or do to me.” The house was soon in their sight, so they kept quiet until they got in. Jongin smiled. “I will make food. You can shower while dinner is getting ready.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I will be quick.” Jongin beamed at that and headed to the kitchen with his bag. Chanyeol took his time as he showered and wore casual clothes. He noticed Jongin busy cooking and leaned on the door frame, letting the image sink in. Jongin noticed him and smiled.

“Come help me, Hyung.” Chanyeol approached him and was about to ask what he needed to do when Jongin held his hands and crossed them in front of him. “That is better.” Chanyeol was hesitant but tentatively hugged tighter. Jongin hummed as he rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “Perfect.”

Chanyeol felt his heart burn and his body register how real Jongin felt. His hand caressed the kid’s skin, silently, until Jongin had to move and serve. They set the table and sat down, side by side. “It smells good.”

“It took me a while to learn it.” Jongin admitted. He served Chanyeol first then got himself a portion of the stew. “Eat well, hyung.”

They ate in a pleasent silence and soon dinner and dishes were out of the way. Chanyeol plopped down in the living room’s sofa and soon Jongin sat by his side. He made himself comfortable in Chanyeol’s embrace. Chanyeol did not mind as his finger played with Jongin’s hair, both watching a sad romance. 

The tears welled in Jongin’s eyes soon enough. “That is so sad.” he turned to hide his tears but Chanyeol caught him and pulled him even closer. “I hate sad stories.” Jongin hugged Chanyeol and burried his face in the man’s neck. Chanyeol changed the channel to a cartoon one and Jongin punched him softly. “I am not a baby.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Just a cry baby.” Jongin pouted to him but soon his expression shifted noticing the proximity. “Jongin…” Jongun held the man’s cheeks and made Chanyeol look at him. 

He looked rather pissed. “Stop pushing me away, Soulmate.” Chanyeol looked shocked for a moment. “I am not letting you go.” 

Chanyeol found himself shedding tears as he grinned. “Neither am I.”

Jongin dried his tears. “Aw. Now, who is the cry baby?” Chanyeol slapped his tight softly and pouted playfully only to get a kiss. A chaste kiss that made him go suddenly hard. He blushed and wanted to speak out, pushing Jongin away, only for Jongin to deep french kiss him. Chanyeol panicked for a moment before answering the kiss. When Chanyeol managed to push Jongin away, Jongin had a smirk on his lips. “You still think I am too young to kiss you?” Chanyeol nodded with wide eyes. “Will the fact I am not virgin change anything?”

Chanyeol took a moment to frown. “What?”

“I slept with men countless times before.” Jongin admitted but Chanyeol’s frown only deepened. “Chanyeol…”

“Is this why you panicked with me?” Chanyeol sounded offended. “You were forced into it with grown men? Or was it Sehun?” Jongin was surprised and soon bursted into a fit of laughter. “This is not funny.”

“It is because I lied.” Jongin was crimson. “I never had sex before. I just wanted you to stop seeing me as a kid but you…” He hugged Chanyeol, resting his forhead on the man’s, while Chanyeol glared at him. “You instead focused on my feelings.” Chanyeol blushed and Jongin smiled brightly. “I love it. I love how you treat me, hyung.” Jongin pasted few kisses on Chanyeol and soon Chanyeol kissed him back.

“I love you.” Chanyeol confessed. “I love you enough hard that I am willing to wait until you grow old enough to be mine. I love you enough to carry you in my arm for the rest of my life if needed. I  _ love _ you, Kim Jongin.” 

Jongin smiled. “I love you too, Park Chanyeol.” 

They sealed that with a long kiss and an untold promise of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I was supposed to edit but I got busy so if there is anything I should edit, let me know. English is my forth and least used language.


End file.
